Ninjago: ToD of weirdness
by TailsDoll13
Summary: Sup, homies! This is TailsDoll13, aka Leia1020 or Shazer! This is my first ToD, but I've written Ninjago fics before, on another site! Peace! AND SEND TRUTHS! EDIT: I HAVE ENOUGH GUEST HOSTS AND DARES! PLEASE STOP! I DON'T NEED ANY MORE!
1. Chapter 1

**HEYA! Shazer here. I've always wanted to do this!**

* * *

****Me: Hello, peepers! *a girl with brown hair and eyes wearing glasses is sitting on a black and purple couch* The ninjas will be here-

*portal opens and the ninjas, Nya, Dareth, Garmy, Sensei, Misako, Pythor, and Skaales appear*

Kai: CRAP NOT ANOTHER TOD! *tries to escape*

Me: *tackles him* YOU AIN'T ESCAPING, FIRE BUTT!

jay: I don't think she likes you, Kai...

Kai: *sarcasm* Oh, gee! Ya THINK?!

Me: You can dare the people that I summoned, plus ME!

Cole: Just as long as your dares and truths involve CAKE...

Everyone: *stares*

Me: Uh, yeah! And also send some Truths, otherwise it'll be all dares and no truths! And, whatever you do *kneels in a pleading position* DON'T MAKE ME EAT BRUSSEL SPROUTS! PLEASE! I BESEECH YOU!

Lloyd: SEND BRUSSEL SPROUTS FOR HER! PLEASE!

Me: *glares* Hey guys!

Ninjas: What?!

Me: *shows Ninja of Gangnam Syle's Yaoi story that is rated M* Read this!

Ninjas: Okay! *sit and read*

Nya: What's that story?

Me: Oh, YOU'LL see...*grins evily*...

* * *

**RULES:**

**1. NO YAOI! KaiXJay freaks me if it's reading a Yaoi...**

**2. Also send truths!**

**3. Guest hosts accepted.**

**4. If you send a dare where I kiss Zane, I WILL worship the ground you walk on!**

**5. NO BRUSSE. SPROUTS!**

**Shazer, out!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for all these reviews! Wait, I meant that I don't want dares where I have to eat Brussels sprouts *facepalms*. But you submitted them for the other charries, so YAY! *claps hands childishly* :) AND YAYAYAYAYAY I GONNA MAKE OUT WITH ZANE! *squeals and faints***

**ImAGuest: Yeah! I'm Leia1020!**

* * *

****Me: OMG THANKS FOR DA REVIEWS! T.T

Lloyd: This chick here is CRAZED...*scoots quickly away*...

Me: *glares* First up, we have some things from WEBCHOW! *reads dare* COOL! *blindfolds myself* I have to try to kiss Zane BLINDFOLDED! *stumbles randomly around room*

Lloyd: I rest my case.

Me: SHUT IT, LUIGI!

Everyone: O_o

Me: *stumbles into Kai, ACCIDENTLY kissing him* Whoops. *removes blindfold* HOLY-[removed] KAAAAAAI! *grabs a chainsaw*

Kai O.O Oh crap...*runs away with me chasing him*

Nya: Kai, remind me to send you flowers!

Kai: AHHHHHHHHH! *i chase him outta da room*

Pythor: She'ssssss crazzzy...I LIKE that!

Sensei: O_o

Lloyd: Webchow sent a guest host. She'll SURELY come in handy!

*A girl with brunette hair and green eyes materalizes*

Web: Sup, peeps?!

Garmadon: Huh?

Web: OMG GARMY! *squeezes him*

Jay: Well, I think that takes care of the GarmyXMisakoXSensei triangle...

Zane: The what?

*door flings open. I march in, unmarked*

Zane: Where is Kai?

Me: *grins*

Zane: Ohnevermind...

Me: Fortunately, we have an ICU here!

Everyone: *thinking* Oh crud.

Me: Thanks for helping, Web! Uh, you can let go now. You're strangling him!

*web drops Garmy*

Me: What's next!

Web: Actiongirl101

Me: That chick is AWESOME!

Web: Wants you to force feed Kai and Lloyd Brussels sprouts, you to make out with Zane, and Nya has to kiss Cole while Jay's tied to a chair! BTW she has a host!

Me: XD BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Welcoming...ACTION!

*Agirl with brown hair, blue eyes, a fireshort, red flip flops, and jean shorts materalizes*

Action: LET IT BEGIN...

Me: *snaps fingers and Kai appears*

Kai: YAYAY MEESA OKAY! :D

Me: *forces him and Lloyd in a chair* HAHAHA! *Brussel sprouts appear*

Kai And Lloyd: NO WAY JOSE!

Me: What about the...FAN...ROOM?! *closet opens and you hear screams*

Kai and Lloyd: *eat sprouts in 5 seconds*

Me: YEAH! *pumps fist in the air*

Zane: This is bor-

Me: *grabs Zane and makes out with him forcibly*

Misako: O_o That is NOT DISTRUBING AT ALL...

Action: *ties Jay to a chair* You know what to do, Web...

Web: *grabs Nya and Cole and slams them together, making them kiss*

Jay: WHY YOU LITTLE *falls over and you see me holding a dart gun*

Me: Hokay, I LOVE JayXNy. And all, but I enjoyed that! =D

Action: IKR?!

Web: I thought you'd NEVER stop making out with Zane...

Me: *glares* What dares and truths are next?!

Action: I'mOnlyAsRealAsYouThink asks "What do the ninja think about Yaoi" and dares Lloyd to eat more Brussel sprouts and for you to make out with Zane AGAIN for as long As you want

Me: *yanks Zane back and makes out with him*

Lloyd: Fan room or sprouts...*eats the latter*...

Web: OMG! Hokay, let's find something not involving our host.

Action: Shadow-Heart246-Hey, Shazer (the host) likes Shadow too!-has a guest host andfares Garny to stay in a closet with MLP Princess Molestia

Me: *somehow, while kissing Zane, snaps fingers and Garmy islocked in a closet with said pony. Another snap, and camera appears, showing what happens inside*

Garmy: HOLY [removed]

Molestia: LET'S PLAY BARBIES AND DRESSUP! *has DRESSUP crap*

Me: *breaks away* Letsgive them privacy...*camera disappears*

*A girl with black but mostly purple hair and a spaghetti strap top with black jeans, black boots, and black wings materalizes*

Evily (the host): Yo.

Me: It's your lucky day! *grins evily* You get to play 7 minutes in Heaven with Dareth!

Dareth: *looks up from polishing trophies* Huh?

Evily: *drags Dareth's into a closet*

Me: Snap, we forgot I'mOnlyAsRealAsYouThink's question! So what DO the ninjas think about Yaoi?!

All of them: IT. IS. DISGUSTING!

Me: Thank GOD nobody ships Shadilver around here...Jay's awake already?

Jay: Yeah!

Me: Snap, we gotta end this! It's getting LONG!

Everybody: BYE!

* * *

**I SWEAR TO GET TO EVERYONE'S STUFF ASAP!**

**derangdd Shadow Fangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**I HAVE ENOUGH FUCKING TRUTHS AND DARES AND HOSTS!**

**Sorry, I HAD to say a bad word.**

**BUT I HAVE ENOUGH ALREADY!**

**Look, go check out "The Stoll's ToD" if you LOVE Percy Jackson and LOVE submitting Dares and Truths and all that.**

**But I'm not taking guest hosts for that story.**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	4. Chapter 4: New Year

**Me: HAPPY NEW YEAR! *stupid dance***

**Nico: Did she have champagne?**

**Zane: There IS no champagne...**

**Shadow: *sweatdrops* Oh, no...**

**Happy New Year, everybody! I've only been here for a little over a month, so I'm still learning. I look forward to another fantastic year of life, where I mature into a young teen, and learn more important lessons. But this year will be different. Why? Because I have FanFiction now. And all of you lovely people:**

**MsEDarcy**

**Raeweis**

**sonofthetrigod**

**QueenofPercabeth**

**shadowofdarkness**

**scarlet**

**skittlesluv**

**KattLatias**

**maxjdoyle**

**EpicSonicFan**

**Jcc2135**

**Guest**

**shadowolf**

**DarkPrincessDream**

**TheShinyAmpharos12.5 (The only one who I actually know in real life X3)**

**blueshroom**

**IAmThatWriter**

**skprettygirl**

**SnowyDawn17**

**ThePercyJacksonLuvs**

**Linh**

**Black Roses for Hades Girl**

**Daughter-of-Athena-603324**

**Keeta-x-Tribias**

**Flygrrl**

**EEMS**

**E Gads**

**Percabeth. Gluxa**

**Frazel**

**pjofanforever**

**xXPercabethXx**

**ThaLuke 3**

**Captainforkz**

**blue and silver marble unicorn**

**Omgcat**

**Runningpool22**

**AnnabethandPercyJackson17**

**And the several Ninjago reviewers that I have. Because it would take too long to name you all. **

**Also, I would like to say that I love all of you, because you made me laugh when I was down. You cheered me up when I was sad. You comforted me when I thought all was lost. You were there when I felt like I was alone. **

**How is this so?**

**Because you said you liked my stories. You said that you needed another chapter. Because you reviewed. Because you joined this site. Because you followed. Because you favorited. Because you were born. **

**Because you are all yourselves. **

**Thank you for being there. Or I may not be here alive. **

**Thank you. **

**Shazer**


End file.
